Self trapping animal cages are presently in use to trap a variety of animals. These traps often have several different operational means designed to accomplish specific tasks such as springing the trap or locking of the door. Such a variety of mechanisms makes the traps complicated to use and more costly to produce. In addition, it is often difficult to see from a distance if a trap has been sprung.